Secrets and Lies
by aussiefan24
Summary: A secret that Irina has kept for 27 years in finally revealed.
1. Regrets

Title: Secrets and Lies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.  
  
Summery: Sydney finds out a secret that her mother has been keeping for 27 years.  
  
A/N: This is just a little something that I wrote a couple of weeks ago and I just thought that I might as well post. Nothing special, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sydney couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Just when she thought that her day couldn't have possibly gotten any worse, this had to happen.  
  
She had been about to leave SD-6 when Sloan stopped her and asked her to go down to the supply basement and bring something (she couldn't remember what it was now) for is office. Seeing as that there was no one else around that she could pass the job off to, Sydney reluctantly agreed and headed down to the basement, which was where she ran into Sark. He was down there getting paper or something for his new office and had just enough time to stop and make my life a little more miserable. That's when it happened. The door to the SD-6 basement only unlocks from the outside, and Sydney, by turning around to quickly had knocked it shut, locking the two of them in there.  
  
After they had both made countless attempts at trying to knock the door down, they eventually gave up and used the emergency phone to call upstairs for someone to come let them out. But since the only people who had keys to the storage basement were Sloan, Sark, and her father, and since Sydney had Sloan's key, and Sark had his key, and her father had gone home, they said that they were stuck down there until they found the spare.  
  
They paced around the room for a few minutes before they finally sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. The silence was driving Sydney crazy, so she decided to try to make small talk.  
  
"So, what are you doing for New Year's Eve?" She asked.  
  
"Working." He replied dryly.  
  
"Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically. And than silence filled the room once again.  
  
Sydney hadn't realized how cold it was down there. She began to shiver.  
  
"It is really cold down there." She stated.  
  
As if on cue, Sark started to remove his suit jacket. Sydney tried to stop him.  
  
"You really don't have to do that."  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit here and listen to you whine about how could it is for God knows how long."  
  
He removed his jacket and handed it to her. Sydney wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Nice suit. Where's it from? Italy? Greece? Or did you settle for just a plain old American one."  
  
"A suit's a suit." He said, laying his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "What do you care anyway?" He continued, not really expecting an answer, and hoping that she would let him be.  
  
"Why do you have to be like this?"  
  
Sark kept his head against the wall, but turned to look at her.  
  
"I mean, are you like this all the time or do you only act like a jackass around me?"  
  
"Well, let's just say you bring it out in me."  
  
Sydney roller her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.  
  
A few more minutes of silence went by.  
  
"This is it. This is how I'm going to die." Sydney replied.  
  
"Will you stop complaining. Being stuck down here for a little while longer is not going to kill you."  
  
"No, the cold, and the dirt, and the claustrophobia, that's what's going to kill me."  
  
"I don't know how you survive half of your missions than, if a little dust is causing you so much trouble. This is nothing compared to what some people have to live with on a daily basis."  
  
"And what would you know about that? You live such a pampered life."  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Your childhood must have been so terrible for you. All the toys, the food, oh, and I'm sure the money made it all the more horrible on you. You poor thing. How did you survive?"  
  
Sark looked down at his hands. "That's not quite how it happened."  
  
"Oh no? Then you're telling me that you weren't born wearing an Armani suit and Italian leather shoes?"  
  
Sark let out a half laugh. "Hardly, I grew up in an orphanage."  
  
Sydney looked over at him. He looked up from his hands, his smile disappearing, and then looked down at them again, a little embarrassed. Sydney suddenly started to feel sorry for what she had said, but she quickly pushed that away. No way was she going to feel sympathy for this man who has caused so much pain. The sympathy that she had started to feel was then replaced with hate.  
  
"An orphanage huh? So even your own parents wanted nothing to do with you." She said harshly. She immediately regretted the words the second they left her lips.  
  
Sark looked up at her with a mix of shock, anger, and hurt in his eyes. Sydney was about to apologize when she heard someone unlocking the door. A young man opened the door, gave them a quick smile and a "There you go" and then left the two of them alone again.  
  
Sark stood up and brushed himself off. Then he extended a hand to help Sydney to her feet. She stood up and held his jacket out to him  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
Sark snatched the jacket out of her hand and stormed out of the room.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Natural

Title: Secrets and Lies  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.  
  
Summery: Sydney finds out a secret that her mother has been keeping for 27 years.  
  
A/N: This is the end. I know that this story was pretty short, but it was just something that I thought up one night. But I plan on writing a much longer series soon. Anyway, read and review, and I hope you like it. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this at chapter at 4:41 in the morning. Enjoy..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days had passed and Sydney and Sark hadn't spoken to one another. And Sydney one again found herself down in the basement. She had been going down there the past few days, reliving what had happened over and over in her head. She hadn't known that she could be so cruel. Sark may be a horrible person and she may not like him, but there was absolutely no excuse for to have said what she did. Suddenly she noticed that someone had some in.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were down here." Sark said, turning to leave.  
  
"Sark, wait a second." She said, stopping him. He turned back around and looked at her.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize, for what I said the other night. That was really out of line and, I'm sorry."  
  
Sark shifted his gaze to the floor. "You know, to be fair, your mother left you when you were a child also. So apparently she wanted nothing to do with you anymore either."  
  
She sighed, "I guess I deserve that."  
  
"I guess we're even now."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
He started to leave when Sydney stopped him again.  
  
"Wait a minute, Sark. I, uh, I just wanted to know if maybe you, uh, if maybe you wanted to go somewhere and talk."  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, the other night I realized that there was so much that I didn't know about you and I just thought that maybe we could just, talk."  
  
Sark seemed a bit hesitant, but he finally agreed  
  
They got into Sydney's car without anyone seeing them, and she drove to a secret place where she knew that no one could spot them together. They rode in silence all the way there. When they got there, Sydney parked the car and told Sark that they had to walk the rest of the way. The car ride had been mostly uphill, and now they were walking up yet another hill. Sark had no idea where they were. When they reached the top he realized that they were atop a small cliff that overlooked L.A.  
  
"Wow." He said, sitting down on the blanket that Sydney had brought from her trunk. "It is really beautiful up here."  
  
"I know. I love to come here on some nights just to get away from everything."  
  
They sat there in silence, starring at the beautiful city, before Sark finally broke the spoke.  
  
"So, you said that you wanted to talk. What did you want to know?"  
  
"I want to know how you got to be from an orphanage to where you are now."  
  
Sark took a deep breath. "Okay. It's really not all that interesting. When I was just a couple of days old my mother, if you can call her that, left me on the steps of a small orphanage in London. She left a piece of paper there with me that had my first name and my birthdate on it. And that's where I lived for years. I went from on terrible foster family to another. I finally ended up just staying at the orphanage permanently. I had always wondered about my father. Whether or not he wanted me. Or even if he knew about me."  
  
Sydney saw Sark's eyes change as he told the story. It was as if she was really seeing the true him for the first time.  
  
"When I was 15 they tried one more foster family. A very wealthy couple who had just lost their teenage son to cancer. They weren't completely horrible people, but I had grown up in the poorest part of England and I had no idea how I was supposed to behave around those type of people. They soon realized that and shipped me off to boarding school, where I was taught everything from how to stand to the best types of wines. It was dreadful." He said laughing.  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
He continued. "I was 17 when I got back, and I tried to make it work for awhile, but I eventually realized that I just couldn't do it anymore. I felt like I was suffocating. So, one night I packed up a bunch of my clothes and just enough money to take a boat across the channel and I ran away. Thinking back on it now, I think I would have been quite a sight to see. I was a homeless boy in designer suits."  
  
Sydney smiled, trying to picture it.  
  
"By year's end I had made it all the way to Moscow. That's where I met Irina, and it was perfect timing too. I had no money, no food, and my clothes were about worn out. She offered me food, shelter, clothing, enough money to last me a few lifetimes, and a life full of adventure. And at 17 those were the type of things that I dreamed about every night. All I had to do for her was...well, whatever she wanted me to do. And at that point, I was willing to do anything."  
  
Sydney looked up at Sark a little confused.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense. I mean, my mother sees a homeless boy on the streets in Moscow and she thinks to herself "That's the guy I want as my right-hand man."? Does that make sense to you?"  
  
"Well maybe she saw potential. And, by the way, I think I turned out to be a pretty good right-hand man. So her instincts were right."  
  
Sydney still was confused by the whole thing, but didn't question it any further. Instead they say there admiring the view.  
  
"What was your real name?" She asked.  
  
He looked over at her, contemplating whether to tell her on not.  
  
"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone."  
  
He was still hesitant. He had already told her more about himself than anyone else knew, and revealing his real name would mean that he had nothing left to hid behind. Nothing left with to pretend that he was somebody else. Anybody else other than who he truly was.  
  
"What? Oh, let me guess, your name's like Sebastian or Walter or something like that, isn't it?"  
  
"No it's not, it's..." He paused, looking at her. "..it's Christian."  
  
"Christian..Hmm, I like it. It suits you." He smiled at her, and they both sat and starred at the stars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sydney had just finished getting some additional Intel from her mother about an upcoming mission and was about to leave, when she asked her how things were going working with Sark.  
  
"Not too bad actually. We've become more civil with one another."  
  
"Sydney, there's something that I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She paused a minute. "You're going to hate me."  
  
"Mom.what is it?"  
  
Irina took a deep breath. "Sark..he knows. He knows that you're a double-agent."  
  
Sydney couldn't believe what she was hearing. She suddenly grew angry. "How? How can he know mom? You told me that you didn't tell him. You looked me in the eye and you told me!" She screamed at her, slamming her hands against the glass. The guard asked if everything was allright. She said that it was, and backed away from the glass. She began to calm down. "Why didn't you tell me that he knew? Wouldn't it have been better for me if I knew that you told him?  
  
"Maybe. But it could have been worse too. I mean, if Sark would have found out that you knew I don't know what he'd do. I don't know, Sydney. I was so confused. I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"Well do me a favor mom. Don't try to protect me. You've never been very good at that."  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing. "Have you lied to me about anything else to protect me?"  
  
Irina hesitated.  
  
"You have. What? What else have you lied to me about mom?"  
  
Tears began to run down Irina's face. "It's a long story Sydney."  
  
"Well, you're not going anywhere mom, so why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"Fine." She began, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do you remember when you were about two, how at one time I was away for about six or seven months?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"Well, the reason that I had to stay away for so long was because," She paused, taking a breath, "was because I was pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
Irina explained. "When I was in London one time for a couple of weeks, I met a man there and we had an affair. It wasn't until I got back home that I realized that I was pegnant. I was able to hide it for a couple months but then I had to leave until after the baby was born."  
  
"Why not just get an abortion?"  
  
"I have done a lot of horrible things in my life Sydney, but that is something that I don't think I could ever have found the strength to do."  
  
Sydney tried to take all this in. "So I have a 27 year old little brother out there somewhere. Is that all? Or do you have some other bombshell to drop?"  
  
"There is more. Sydney, your brother. He's here. He's in L.A."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sark. Sark is your half brother."  
  
Sydney's mind was racing. How could this be happening? It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.  
  
"No. No, that's impossible."  
  
"After I gave birth to him I left him on the steps of an orphanage with his name, Christian, written on a piece of paper."  
  
"No. You're lying."  
  
Sydney tried to calm down and catch her breath. The more she thought about it the more she realized that it was possible. She asked her to go on.  
  
"About 17 years later I went searching for him. I don't know why, but I just had to find him. I went to his last known residence and the couple there gave me a picture of what he looked like. I eventually tracked him down in Moscow. I was going to go up to him and tell him who I was, but I couldn't. He would've hated me. So instead, I went up to him and offered him a job."  
  
Sydney tried to convince herself that Irina was lying. That Sark had told her the story of his childhood and now she was just using that. But for what? She was gaining nothing out of this. Sydney looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes.  
  
"This is the truth, isn't it?"  
  
Irina just nodded her head.  
  
"I take it that he still doesn't know?"  
  
"No, I never told him."  
  
With that Sydney told the guard to open the gates.  
  
"Where are you going, Sydney?"  
  
"To tell him myself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sydney had called Sark and told him to meet her at the spot where they had talked the other night. She had no idea how to tell him. Or even if he would believe her. When she got to the top of the hill she found that Sark was already there. When she first looked him in the eye she was overcome my such a wave of emotions. Twenty-seven years lost. Twenty- seven years that she would never get back, and probably never make up for.  
  
"So, why did you want to meet me up here?"  
  
Sydney tried to will herself not to cry, but she could already feel the tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Sydney? What's wrong?"  
  
"I talked to my mother today. She told me something that she had been keeping from me for years."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"She told me that I had a half brother. Two years younger than me."  
  
"Wow. What are you going to do? I mean, do you know who or where he is?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. His name is Christian. She left him on the steps of an orphanage in London 27 years ago." She said, crying.  
  
Sark stood there in shock. He shook his head. "No. She's lying."  
  
"I though so too, but she has no reason to make something like this up."  
  
He began to pace back and forth. He looked at Sydney. "You're sure?"  
  
She shook her head yes.  
  
He walk over and sat down on a rock, and Sydney came over and sat down in front of him.  
  
"I can't, I can't believe that that bitch is my mother."  
  
Sydney cracked a smile. "Believe me, I say that all the time."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "You don't exactly have the best lucky with families do you? A spy for a dad, a traitor for a mom, and now me for a brother."  
  
"Yeah, it's not exactly the traditional family now, is it?  
  
Sark looked up at Sydney sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For all of the wasted years."  
  
Sydney wrapped her arms around her little brother, and the two of them sat there for what seemed like hours. Sydney sat back and looked at Sark and smiled.  
  
"I hope you don't think that this going to anyway prevent me from kicking your ass." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. Besides, brothers and sisters are supposed to fight. It's only natural."  
  
Sydney laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
She knew that nothing about this was natural. But she was fine with that. I mean, since when was anything her life ever natural?  
  
The End.  
  
Please review and let me know how you liked it. I know that it could use a lot of work, but it's the best that a 15 year old could do. 


End file.
